Sans
Sans is a skeleton from Undertale and the older brother of Papyrus the skeleton. He is a Clash veteran. Appearance Sans is a short skeleton with a dimpled smile and large orbits. He wears an unzipped blue hoodie, a white t-shirt/sweater, black shorts with white stripes, and a pair of sneakers. He has white pupils that disappear when he is serious or angry. When Sans uses magical psychokinesis, his left eye flashes light blue and yellow, the colors for patience and justice, and his right pupil disappears. Equipment & Abilities Equipment *Gaster Blaster *Cell phone **Sans has the cell phone number of the Army Destroyer. Abilities *Can manipulate others' personal gravitational pulls *Can summon bones that deal direct damage to the SOUL **These bones can be used to knock people out rather than kill them, depending on the intensity at which Sans attacks. *Can change aspects of attacks so that they affect the SOUL or the physical form Personality sans has a lazy, laid-back personality, and is quite friendly and well-known about snowdin. he likes to drink condiments, and he frequents the restaurant grillby's, whose patrons know him very well. his is a direct contrast to papyrus's businesslike personality. sans is known to make bad bone puns, and can play the trombone. If you harm anybody who Sans cares about... you're gonna have a bad time. Pre-Clash Biography sans is a cool guy. he lives with his brother papyrus in the town of snowdin. a border patrolskeleton, sans tends to sleep and boondoggle on the job. this infuriates papyrus to no end, but the two brothers love each other very much. sans doesn't really care much about capturing humans; he likes good food, bad jokes, and a caring family. one day, a human named frisk fell into the underground. sans had been speaking to a voice coming from the ruins near snowdin. sans made a promise to protect frisk at all costs. and so, frisk is greeted with the old whoopee cushion in the hand trick. Notable Actions Nirn Sans is the one that is charged with bringing Hana and Sakura to Undyne. He however brings them to the Imperial City instead of Helgen, totally by accident. Sans helps Hana and Sarah Gray subdue the Rainbow Raider, boning the Raider until he is unconscious, which allows Sarah to put him in handcuffs. Jar Jar Binks dubs Sans, Hana, and Sarah his saviors, but Sans is skeptical of Jar Jar Binks thanks to his ability to judge the LOVE of all characters. Sans later participates in the fight against Alduin and Smaug; in the wake of the battle, Helgen is destroyed, but Smaug is slain, and Sans and Trashcanhead have the brilliant idea to transform Smaug's meat into burger patties and open up a restaurant to help rebuild Helgen. Sans and Isaac prepare the meat while Trashcanhead, Suska, Donnel, and the Minutemen build the facility. Donald Trump, however, expresses his disdain for the idea. Sans and Trashcanhead follow through with their idea, and thus, McDrago's is born. However, an attack by a squadron of Nohrian soldiers interrupts their business venture. Sans calls down The Army Destroyer, and the Nohrians are defeated. New York City (Criminal Revolution) Manhattan Sans meets Robin and pulls her into a bodega; Sans and Robin then meet the three Nohrian soldiers, Matthias, Heidi, and Thaddeus, who are searching for Leo. The two of them agree to help the Nohrians, and they, along with Celesteela, set out north towards Central Park. However, when they reach the Columbus Circle, Sans and the others are accosted by a pair of Greg Robertson's snipers. They attempt to fire at a Militiaman named Duct, and successfully kill another militiawoman. Sans knocks the men's heads, and Thaddeus pierces their necks with an arrow each. Inside the Columbus Circle, Duct tells Sans and the others of the plight of Greg; Greg apparently has a contact with cameras and microphones all over the city. The next morning, Sans, Thaddeus, Matthias, and Heidi go to the White America encampment south of Greg's territory on Broadway. There, the group learns of Leo's whereabouts, and go to the motel at which he is saying to retrieve him. Leo and Cyrus are brought back to Central Park. Sans steals donuts from some Revolutionary-controlled Dunkin's and inspires the militiamen to think that success is possible. Sans is a key player in the raid against the Ed Sullivan theater, where he set up the militiamen and Nohrian soldiers under Leo's command to rout the Revolutionaries squatting there. Thanks to Robin's ingenuity, the Ed Sullivan is successfully taken. Relationships Undyne Sans and Undyne are friends; however, Undyne doesn't seem to be very tolerant of Sans's puns and antics due to a developed dislike of comics and cartoon characters over the course of Dimensional Clash 8. Nevertheless, Sans considers Undyne quite close, and Undyne's annoyance is played as a comical event. Oboro Oboro and Sans are good friends, especially after the Neurax incident in Dimensional Clash 8, where they learned more about each other than they ever would normally have. They have good synergy while fighting alongside each other. Robin Sans has respect for Robin as a leader; he prefers to do his own thing (lazing whenever he can) but likes to offer insight as well. Or state the obvious. Whichever he feels more like doing. Chara Sans knows who Chara is; however, because the numbers don't match up, Sans will continue to keep his promise to Toriel. Since the events of Undertale, Sans also was willing to give other humans a chance. He aims to make sure nothing like what happened in the other timeline happens again (in the most peaceful, reasonable way possible: being a good role model). Sarah Gray Though Sarah Gray initially thought Sans was a hallucination, Sans's tangibility (handshake) and work in apprehending the Rainbow Raider proved otherwise. Sans respects Sarah, but although they worked together to bring the Rainbow Raider to the authorities, they do not at first know much about each other. Trashcanhead Sans and Trashy were friends before; their friendship grows ever closer as they, together, found fast-food establishment McDrago's. Trivia *Sans's name alludes to the typefaces in which he speaks in: Comic Sans and Sans Serif. This is a reference to Helvetica, a webcomic about a skeleton named after a font. *Sans is apparently a member of the royal guard, as a sentry; he has several bona fide checkpoints (all of which he slacks off at) while Papyrus has a cardboard box. *Sans appears to be left-handed. Evidence includes: ** Greeting the protagonist with a handshake using his left hand. ** Holding and drinking a ketchup bottle with his left hand while dining at Grillby's. ** Steering a tricycle using his left hand in the True Pacifist Credits. ** Manipulating gravity with his left hand in his battle. *Sans has been used by both EropsToad and RevanRedeemed in the past. *DCIX is the first clash where Sans does not appear alongside his brother Papyrus. Category:Characters Category:Neutral Good Category:UNDERTALE Category:Skeletons Category:Monsters Category:Male Category:Veteran Category:Royal Guard of Monsters Category:EropsToad Category:Player Characters Category:Scientists Category:Merchants Category:Dragonslayers Category:Fast Food Employees